


Sweetness

by ezrastarkiller



Series: Sweetness, Weakness, Give Me All You Got [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Eating, Comeplay, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I'll cut myself off there folks, M/M, Making Out, Scent Kink, Season/Series 03, Steve Harrington being INTO IT, fun with cherry stems!, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrastarkiller/pseuds/ezrastarkiller
Summary: Steve puts a hand on his hip and smirks, all cocky and challenging. “What purpose does that serve?"Billy grins uncontrollably. He shrugs, popping the stem onto his tongue. “They say it’s the mark of a good kisser.” He raises his eyebrows at Steve and watches him as he flushes all the way from his cheeks, down his neck, disappearing underneath his Scoops shirt. Billy would do anything to watch it spread across his bare chest.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Sweetness, Weakness, Give Me All You Got [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849039
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> remember that one episode of drake and josh where drake had his gf over and they were eating cherries? yeah, clearly that scene left a lasting impression on me...
> 
> anyway, this 3-part series is dedicated to gross billy hargrove, so be warned if you're not into that. nothing too intense, mainly just billy wanting to smell and lick steve all over. also, spit comes into the picture once or twice. oh and there's the eventual comeplay, too... anyway, enjoy! comments are always appreciated :)

The thing is, Billy doesn’t really  _ mean _ to stroll into Scoops Ahoy just as its two best employees are getting ready to close up for the night. He was just on his way out after catching a movie, but when he caught sight of Steve Harrington wiping tables down, his ass looking  _ delightful _ in those sailor shorts every time he had to lean and reach a far corner, something just clawed at him and he had to saunter in and say hi.

Not that Harrington would be particularly thrilled to see him or anything. Billy supposes that’s half the fun; knowing Harrington hates his guts but engaging with him anyway, just to watch his blood boil. Just to get him flustered and mean.

But the other half of it is this hopeless, wretched part of Billy that’s in love with Steve, that wants him so bad he’ll take anything he can get. He’d prefer to have him all to himself, as in, he wants to know what forever feels like with him, but he’s not strong enough to admit that. Billy had done his best to make amends after he beat Steve bloody – the memory of that night still makes Billy feel nauseous, still makes him retch into the toilet at night – but he wasn’t especially good with words or feelings or the truth. He ended up cornering Steve at his locker one day and mumbling some incoherent apology, devoid of any sort of explanation for his rage. Steve had said, “Okay,” and that was that.

Only, it didn’t sit right with Billy, and he still feels that familiar swoop of excitement in his stomach whenever he sees or even thinks about Steve, and he still feels guilty and it all makes him want to put his fist through a wall because he wants to hold Steve so bad that he  _ shakes _ with it. He’s considered calling him up at night and just spilling his guts, getting it over with without having to look at Steve while he did it, but he lost the nerve every time, fingers trembling as they hovered over the phone beside his bed.

And now his feet are carrying him into Scoops Ahoy, completely lacking a plan, acting way more confident than he feels. The lights in the dining area are off, casting the place in a dim glow. Music plays somewhere far off in Starcourt Mall and Billy almost spins on his heel and sprints away.

“Hey there, Sailor,” he says before his body can make a run for it.

Steve whips around at the sound of his voice, eyes wild. Billy’s heart aches and jumps into his throat.

“Don’t call me that.”

_ Better than, “Leave.” _

Billy smirks, because this part – riling Steve up – is easy. Familiar.

Only, he doesn’t necessarily want to piss Steve off tonight. No, he just wants to get him red in the face and squirming so that he can take a couple mental pictures and use them on lonely nights. Or something like that.

“My apologies,” Billy holds his hands up in surrender, moving in to lean against the front of the counter Steve stands behind. “What should I call you instead?”

Steve is glaring at him. “My name, genius.”

Billy smiles, genuinely, and Steve looks him up and down before scoffing and coming around to join him in front of the counter. His blood runs cold for a second, but then he realizes Steve is only refilling the napkin dispenser. And ignoring him. He just can’t have that.

Billy turns to face Steve, inching in a little closer. He wants to see his moles in this lighting. “Sure thing, Stevie.”

Steve rolls his eyes and huffs. “Don’t take this the wrong way – or do, I don’t really care – but why are you here, Billy?”

He’s not asking him to leave, but what he  _ is _ asking him is far worse. He thinks quick. “I was in the area and saw you. Thought I’d stop by for something sweet.”

“We’re closed,” Steve deadpans, not picking up on Billy’s flirtatious tone at all. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he  _ did.  _ “And since when are we friends?”

“We could start today,” Billy suggests, nudging Steve’s hip with his own. “Never too late and all that.”

Steve lets out a surprised laugh at that. “Yeah, sure,” he scoffs; he struggles with the napkin dispenser, which seems to be jammed and won’t open for him. “Me and you, best of friends. That makes sense.”

Billy’s chest hurts. He wants to say something, maybe apologize for real this time, but the words are caught right where his heart beats erratically on his fucking tongue. Instead of speaking, he pushes Steve’s hands away from the dispenser and opens it up for him. He can’t even look at Steve while he does it even though he  _ knows _ Steve is looking at him, and he absolutely does not want to think about how he just  _ kinda _ held his hand for about half a second. He’s in too deep.

“Thanks,” Steve mutters as he stuffs a package of cheap white napkins into the dispenser, eyeing Billy curiously now. “If you really want ice cream or something, I’ll… I’ll get you whatever you want.”

Billy’s heart just hurts even more, because Steve is kind.  _ Too _ kind, especially to people like him. He’s not gonna let his kindness go to waste, though.

“I’m all good on ice cream, pretty boy,” he declines, again going for flirtatious and sultry as he drapes himself over the counter. Even if all his efforts go unnoticed, at least he can say that he tried. He reaches across the counter to drag a jar of cherries toward himself. He pops the top of the jar off and picks a cherry out. Steve watches him carefully as he munches on it and a wonderful, awful idea blooms in Billy’s head.

“Hey,” he starts, nearly second guessing himself and just telling Steve  _ goodnight. _ “Wanna see something?”

Steve squints at him. “What? You gonna choke on that thing?”

Billy cackles. “Good one, amigo. No.” He chews on the end of the cherry stem and checks Steve out, eyes trailing all up and down the whole perfect length of him. He’s kind of freaking out. “Gonna put this stem in my mouth and tie it in a knot.”

Steve puts a hand on his hip and smirks, all cocky and challenging. “What purpose does that serve?”

Billy grins uncontrollably. He shrugs, popping the stem onto his tongue. “They say it’s the mark of a good kisser.” He raises his eyebrows at Steve and watches him as he flushes all the way from his cheeks, down his neck, disappearing underneath his Scoops shirt. Billy would do anything to watch it spread across his bare chest.

“Bullshit,” Steve objects, though he crosses his arms and moves an inch or two closer to Billy, watching intently. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

Billy lets the stem poke out of his mouth for Steve to see. It’s tied into a neat little knot and Steve tilts his head at it. Then he reaches into the jar for his own cherry, plucks it from its stem, and pops the stem into his mouth. He lets the cherry splatter onto the counter.

Billy is buzzing, he can feel it in his fingertips. Something so juvenile shouldn’t get him as riled as he is, but Steve is going along with it, with  _ him, _ giving him the time of day. It sends a thrill through Billy and although he’s not exactly sure of how they got here – tying cherry stems into knots with their tongues – he never wants it to end. He watches Steve make all these funny little puckered faces, mumbling around the stem he’s trying to knot.

“Talk a little less and maybe you’ll get it right,” Billy chuckles. Steve glares at him and punches him in the shoulder.

Without warning, Steve slips the stem out of his mouth, groaning in frustration. “I don’t know how you do it, man.”

He doesn’t really think before he snatches the stem from Steve and pops it into his own mouth. “Watch,” he says, keeping his mouth open while he uses his tongue to tie the stem. Steve watches. Billy thinks he must look ridiculous right now but he can’t find it in him to care.

“Your turn,” Billy mumbles and takes another cherry from the jar, sucking the fruit into his mouth and off the stem. He offers it to Steve, who makes no move to take it.

Steve is looking at him. Before Billy can ask him what the hell is up, Steve simply opens his mouth, extending his tongue a little. Expectantly.

Billy swallows hard and places the stem on Steve’s pink tongue, fingers shaking, moving half an inch closer to him against the counter while he does it. It makes all the difference, ‘cause now Billy can feel the warmth radiating off of Steve’s lean body. Any closer and the hairs on their legs would be touching. Billy wants it,  _ bad, _ but settles for watching, rapt, as Steve closes his lips around Billy’s index finger. He slips his finger from Steve’s mouth as slowly as possible, savoring whatever this moment is. Resists the urge to stick it in his own mouth after.

Steve doesn’t break eye contact and he’s got the stem tied into a knot in mere seconds. Billy’s fingers twitch at his sides.

“I need more practice,” Steve claims as he flicks the stem onto the counter. His own mess to clean up later. “Show me how again?”

Billy smirks. “Alright. Sure,” he sniffs and takes another cherry, trying not to let his excitement show too much. Trying not to seem eager, even though he most definitely is.

Billy pops the stem into his mouth and works it slowly with his tongue, eyes narrowed and zeroed in on Steve; no one else exists. Before he can do anything about it, Steve is lurching forward, grabbing his face and kissing him, softly. Billy almost whimpers, expecting to be kissed all dirty and rough and mean but instead being kissed all slow and hot and  _ tender. _ It’s better than anything he imagined.

Steve licks into his mouth, shyly at first, then with intent. Billy lets his mouth open, lets Steve suck the cherry stem right off his tongue. They pull away slightly, a string of saliva still connecting them. Steve twists his tongue just right and gets the stem in a knot without an issue, and Billy dares to let his hands rest on Steve’s hips.

“Did it,” Steve mumbles, eyes all wide and pretty. Like honey, basically.

“Lemme see,” Billy rasps.

Steve kisses him again, pushes his tongue into Billy’s mouth and, with it, the knotted cherry stem. Heat pools low in his belly as Steve bites at his lower lip, making him gasp a little.

Steve drags the stem from his mouth as he pulls away, spitting it in the general direction of a trash can.  _ “Hm,” _ he hums, a hand sliding down to grip Billy’s shoulder, the other resting flat against his chest. He grins lazily. “I don’t usually like the taste of cherries.”

“Maybe you just like the way  _ I _ taste,” Billy gloats, not expecting Steve to respond by grabbing him by the hips and pressing against him before kissing him again, all deep and slow but  _ hard,  _ insistent. Billy burns with desire.

He lifts Steve slightly and presses him back against the counter, just so he can fit between his knees while he lets himself get a little lost in Steve’s taste, his warmth, his body which clings to Billy.

“Since I definitely got it knotted faster than you,” Steve breathes out when they part for a moment, “does that mean I’m a better kisser than you?”

Billy’s whole world kinda rocks under his feet just then, because Steve is smirking at him, the brown in his eyes aflame. Billy can feel that fire lick at his gut. Steve is delicious. He wants more.

“Guess we’ll just have to see for ourselves, huh?” Billy smiles at him, knowing that it’s too big, the way he’s looking at him. Too honest, he’s showing his hand. This isn’t a game and now Steve knows it, can probably see something drowning in Billy’s eyes.

Still, Steve doesn’t shy away, just ducks his head in and kisses Billy slowly, mouth open and inviting, letting him in. He groans, shaking under Billy’s hands and almost losing his grip on Billy’s shoulders.

“Pretty baby,” Billy mumbles before diving in to mouth at Steve’s jaw, lips slipping lower so he can suck a little at his throat. Steve responds to his touch by squeezing his shoulders and gasping out a whiney,  _ “Billy.” _

A sudden rattling followed by a voice has them jumping apart quickly, hearts racing, faces as red as the cherries they’d been sucking on.

“Shit,” Steve’s coworker, Robin, breathes after catching sight of the two of them. Her eyes narrow suspiciously, the corner of her mouth curling upward. “Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I’m leaving, Steve.”

Steve, wild-eyed and panting, glances quickly between her and Billy. “Bye, Rob.” His voice is all raspy and he swallows hard. Billy watches his throat work.

“Have fun!” Robin shouts, swiping her hat from her head before disappearing through the door she came in. She pops back in swiftly, smiling. “But not  _ too _ much fun, I mean, be  _ responsible _ and everything–”

_ “Bye Robin!” _

Her laughter fades away. Steve has the audacity to turn that dopey grin of his onto Billy. He shuffles closer and Billy’s chest swells.

“Wanna?”

Billy can’t suppress his own stupid smile. “God,  _ yes, _ pretty boy.”

–

_ “Shit,” _ Steve groans the second they’re outside, stopping in his tracks just past the mall’s entrance. The air is appropriately heavy and thick with an impending storm, hot on Billy’s skin. He pops another button open on his shirt, already feeling sticky just from making out with Steve.

Lightning strikes inside a distant gray cloud. There’s still pinks and oranges in the sky, leftover from the sunset. Billy forgets he’s in Hawkins for one long moment, eyes trailing all up and down Steve once again. “What’s up?” His voice sounds too soft, too quiet to be his own.

“My parents are home,” Steve says, deflated. He swipes his dumb sailor hat from his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “I totally forgot. I mean, of all nights, of course they choose to be around  _ tonight…” _

Billy can’t help laughing a little bit at Steve’s huffing and puffing, all pouty with his hands on his hips. He bites his lip to try and hide it.

They both go silent, trudging along to their cars – the only souls left in the parking lot, trying their hardest to delay saying goodbye. It’s all kinda eerie to Billy, the way their cars sit in beams of light from the parking lot’s lamps, coincidentally only a couple spaces apart. And getting to taste Steve Harrington only adds to the night’s ethereal vibe.

“My place is out of the question,” he tells Steve, hoping he doesn’t sound as fucking gutted as he is.

Steve is chewing the inside of his cheek, his eyebrows pinched together. “What about the motel?”

Billy wrinkles his nose. “Fuck no, baby.” This is  _ Steve Harrington _ – Billy’s been dreaming about him since October. He isn’t going to bring him to some shady motel so they can bang and forget about it, not if he can help it. Now that he’s finally able to get his hands on Steve, he’s going to make sure Steve will never forget about him.

Steve frowns and Billy wants to kiss it off, but before he can do or say something, Steve is entering his space, leaning into him and kissing him softly. Steve’s hand comes up to cup his jaw and,  _ yeah,  _ Billy can safely say that Steve’s a really talented kisser.

Even though they’re the only souls in sight, and even though the night is darkening its veil moment by moment, the fact that they’re out in the open where anyone could potentially see them sends a thrill through Billy’s chest.

Steve pulls away just enough to meet Billy’s eye and says, “I want you bad.”

Billy feels like he’s been punched. He kisses at Steve’s neck, his fingers tightening on Steve’s hips. “Okay, well,  _ Christ, _ I have a car.”

As if to prove Billy’s point, Steve presses into him, backing him up against the side of the Camaro. Steve, wildeyed and flushed, pulls away from Billy’s mouth with a  _ pop. _

“We are  _ not  _ having sex in your car. I really wanna fuck you, but no way, man. There’s not even a  _ bed.” _

Billy blinks because that’s a lot of good information he’s gotta process. Plus, he’s still hard as a rock in his jeans and his brain isn’t really functioning right.

He kinda wants to tease Steve, call him prissy or stuck-up or something. And maybe Billy would say that to him, if this was October. If Steve was still a distant fantasy. But Billy can  _ feel _ him, feel his sharp hips and his soft thighs and his sweet lips when he licks into his cherry-stained mouth and hears his gentle groans. And he can  _ smell  _ him, too, noses at the base of his neck to take in the scent of his cologne, his sweat,  _ him. _

So he doesn’t tease him. Just breathes out in a last-ditch effort, “We don’t have to go all the way, Stevie, but  _ fuck, _ we can do other things.”

Steve gets this look in his eye. He swallows before asking, “Like what?”

Billy smiles all wide and eager and arrogant. “I’ll show ya.”

Steve immediately reaches behind Billy to fumble with the Camaro’s door. As soon as Steve starts climbing inside Billy moves to follow him, scrambling to plant himself in Steve’s lap.

It doesn’t take long for their mouths to reconnect, their kisses slow and lazy because this is the best, most important thing either boy could be doing right now. Billy’s hips move on their own, his ass grinding down into Steve’s lap. He feels Steve’s erection press against him through way too many layers of clothing and sucks in a harsh breath.

“Jesus, Billy,” Steve hisses, shifting underneath him. He wraps his arms around Billy’s waist and pulls him so they’re chest to chest, panting together. Steve’s hips buck up and he grinds against Billy’s ass. Billy just barely cuts off the whine in his throat by kissing Steve again.

His fingers tangle in Steve’s hair as he kisses down the length of his throat, feeling his pulse against his lips. Steve’s skin is hot, getting slicker and slicker as Billy winds him up. He lets his tongue drag across Steve’s collarbone, tugging his blue shirt aside to taste the salt of his sweat, groaning a little bit. His hips thrust forward all on their own, pressing his neglected erection against Steve’s body. It’s too much, it’s not enough. Billy needs  _ more. _

He dares to look up then, catching Steve’s gaze.

Steve’s eyes are open wide, all big and distracting like they are, watching everything with a focus that makes Billy’s fingers shake when he reaches up to his face. Trembling with want and exertion and excitement and all the feelings Billy’s keeping bottled inside, his fingers hold the side of Steve’s face, his thumb hovering over his parted lips. He can’t look away. He tells himself,  _ I don’t deserve this. _

“Why didn’t you tell me to leave?” Billy finds himself asking out of the blue. He needs to know.

“What?”

“Earlier, when you were closing up,” Billy clarifies, shifting in Steve’s lap just to watch his eyes roll back a little. “Why didn’t you tell me to leave you alone?”

Steve doesn’t say anything. He just looks at Billy and, eventually, his lips quirk up into a smile. Billy feels like there’s something fucking blooming in his chest because he can’t stop the ridiculous smile he mirrors on his own face.

He licks his lips, feels Steve’s dick kick against his ass. They’re still not naked enough. “When I saw you in these little shorts,” he grinds against him, hoping his words echo in Steve’s head long after this is over, “I thought, ‘fuck, I’d do anything to get my hands on his ass.’ You’d let me, right? You want me inside, sweetness?”

Steve groans and squirms helplessly. “Yeah, ‘course. Only, I’m totally fucking you first.”

Billy’s mouth drops open. He’s pretty certain he’s drooling. Noticing Billy’s reaction, Steve smirks and tongues at Billy’s thumb until he has the mind to slip it into Steve’s mouth. Billy watches, rapt as Steve sucks on the rough pad of his finger, eyes as big and beautiful as ever.

_ “Fuck,”  _ he breathes, drinking in the sight, Steve’s tongue curling around his knuckle. “Yeah, baby, I’ve seen that cock of yours.” Steve’s eyes flutter closed. “You’re gonna feel real big once I get you inside me, fuck me senseless.  _ God, _ I can’t wait. Bet you come a lot, too. Gonna fill me up till I’m dripping, huh, sweetheart?”

Steve slips Billy’s thumb from his mouth, looking up at him fiercely. He gazes up at Billy, awestruck. “The mouth on you…”

Billy grins. “Yeah?”

Steve nods absently, mouth hanging open, lips glistening. His tongue pokes out to touch Billy’s thumb.

“If you like my mouth,” he tells Steve, “you’re gonna love this, baby boy.”

With that, Billy slips off his lap to settle on the floor of the Camaro, his knees pressing down in the limited space. Without any delay, he helps Steve out of his shorts and his boxers, watching with hungry eyes as his cock, slick and glistening with pre, is freed from his clothes. Billy gently nudges Steve’s knees apart, needing as much room as he can get. Steve spreads his legs wide and takes Billy by the hair. Not pulling or even tugging at it, just feeling the curls in his grasp. The way Steve’s looking at him makes Billy swoon.

He tears his eyes away from Steve’s face, all flushed and pretty, in order to get an eyeful of his cock. A groan bubbles up from his throat, taking his length into his hand, watching his slit dribble some more precome.

“Have a feeling I was right about your come,” Billy mumbles, stroking Steve’s cock slowly and listening to the little noises he’s making. Billy’s own dick aches in his jeans, thumb swiping over the head of Steve’s cock and getting coated in sticky precome.

His mouth is watering, he’s gagging for it. He doesn’t wait any longer, just leans in and mouths at Steve’s cockhead, tasting him  _ finally. _

As Steve’s grip on his hair tightens ever so slightly, Billy shows them both some mercy and takes Steve’s dick deeper in his mouth, his tongue hot and slick over Steve’s pulsing shaft. Billy strokes and gently squeezes at the base of Steve’s dick, realizing he’s gotta slacken his jaw a whole lot more if he plans on getting all of Steve in his mouth. Which he absolutely does.

He takes his time working his way down, savoring every sharp breath Steve takes, every slight jerk of his hips. Steve tastes  _ good, _ but Billy knew he would. Having it confirmed like this is, however, dizzying. He lets Steve’s cock pop out of his mouth, slurping up his precome as his slit drools more and more. Now he’s just licking the head, obsessed with Steve’s taste. Ready to eat it all up once Steve comes.

Billy uses one hand to grip the base of Steve’s cock while the other plays with his balls, some spit and precome dripping all over. He sinks down, taking Steve into his mouth inch by inch. He glances up and sees Steve  _ staring, _ eyes blown wide and dark, hair all mussed and dreamy. Billy’s dick kicks at the sight and he moans around Steve, which only causes Steve to groan and tug at Billy’s hair.

He’s caught between wanting to drag it out, get Steve a little desperate, a little whiny, make it last, and wanting them both to come already so he can lap up all of Steve’s jizz. He supposes Steve is in the same boat, because he writhes in the backseat, cursing softly and apologizing when his hips jerk and he thrusts into Billy’s mouth a little. It’s a stupid thing, but it still makes Billy flush all the way to the tips of his ears.

He lets his eyes flutter shut in pleasure, focusing on what he can feel, taste, smell, hear. It’s all Steve. Steve, who’s thick and hot in his mouth, his taste heavy on Billy’s tongue. Having worked all day, Steve’s got layers upon layers of dried sweat clinging to his skin, and he’s panting now as Billy swallows around him. Billy wants to lick him all over, taste his skin. But they don’t have the time or the legroom for that, so he settles for taking Steve’s dick into the back of his throat and burying his nose in Steve’s pubes.

Steve moans, loud. It sends a thrill through Billy, who breathes Steve’s scent in and whines, dick throbbing in his jeans. It just  _ does _ things for Billy, the stuff that should be gross or whatever. Like wanting to lick Steve’s sweat from his skin, or wanting to smell him when he’s all spent and musky. Both of which are things Billy’s spent hours fantasizing about. He assumes this deep, carnal sort of urge that he has is what makes him slide all the way off of Steve’s dick just to lap at his balls and moan at the taste. He could come like this.

“Did you just smell me?” Steve’s voice is wrecked.

Billy presses his thumb into the vein on the underside of Steve’s cock, making him hiss a little. He rasps, “You smell good…”

Steve chuckles but he’s breathless, one of his hands still petting at Billy’s hair, the other tangled in his own. “I’m all sweaty and gross though…”

Billy doesn’t reply, just takes Steve into his mouth again and revels at the weight against his tongue. Steve’s fingers flex in his hair.

_ “Ahh,”  _ Steve punches out a moan, eyes zeroed in on Billy’s mouth and the way it works his cock. “Billy,  _ baby… _ gonna come.”

Billy takes Steve all the way into the back of his throat and swallows around him, breathing through his nose and inhaling his smell. He slips one hand away to palm at himself through his jeans, sort of liking how desperate he feels, like he’s either gonna burst out of his skin or cream his jeans. He bobs his head, jaw aching as Steve’s cock stretches his lips and throbs against his tongue. He looks up at Steve, wanting to see the face he makes when he comes.

Steve’s fist tightens in his hair when he comes in long, thick spurts, babbling praises and Billy’s name. Billy pumps Steve through his orgasm, fingers loose around him, sucking at the head. Billy’s dick fucking  _ hurts _ at this point, because his palm through denim isn’t enough and Steve tastes fucking  _ good. _ Almost sweet like honey and it’s absolutely stupid because it’s driving Billy wild. He feels drunk with it, swallowing around Steve’s softening cock. He licks up every last bit, whining a little in his throat when he’s being pulled up. Steve helps him into his lap again; his thighs are already sore as shit but it’s more than worth it.

“God,  _ fuck,” _ Steve says shakily, almost as worked up as he was before he came. He gets Billy’s belt undone and pops the button on his jeans, unzipping them in a flash. “Your turn.”

Steve grins up at him, and the soft, warm edges of his face make Billy feel all gooey and hot inside, like there’s a fire licking at his gut. He’s not going to last long at all.

Blessedly, Steve gets his dick out of his jeans. Billy sighs, pulsing in Steve’s careful grasp. Unable to stop, he thrusts up and  _ fuck, _ it’s good because Steve tightens his grip a little, twisting his wrist just so. His thighs tremble, stretched out so he’s straddling Steve, thrusting into Steve’s hand and moaning unabashedly.

Steve grips his hip with one strong, firm hand, stilling his movement. Before Billy can whine about it, Steve is tilting his head forward to spit a long string of saliva onto Billy's cock, slicking him up. Some spit dribbles down the front of his jeans, getting them all soaked and messy. He nearly comes from the sight alone.

Steve starts rubbing gentle circles into his hip, jerking him off torturously slow. “Why,” Steve breathes, squeezing him a little just to watch him bite his lip, “are you still wearing this?” He tugs on Billy’s shirt.

Billy pops all three buttons and rips his shirt off, hands scrambling to get Steve's up and off, too. Steve lets him, and it’s worth losing Steve’s warm hand on his cock for a moment because he’s got all this  _ chest hair _ that Billy suddenly wants to nuzzle, wants to  _ smell. _ He falls against Steve so they’re chest to chest, kissing him while he rocks into Steve’s delicious grip.

His toes curl and he knows he’s gonna come shortly, the fire in his gut blazing. He leans back in Steve’s lap, opens his eyes to look between Steve’s face and his long fingers wrapped around his cock. Steve’s hands are warm and calloused, firm and careful all at the same time, and his own fucking spit is keeping his movement slick. He presses his thumb just under the head of Billy’s cock and Billy’s eyes roll into the back of his head, pleasure shooting through him like sparks.

He comes, sighing, hips still rocking in Steve’s lap. When he comes down from his orgasm, he sees that his spunk covers Steve’s knuckles and the thick hair on his chest. He immediately ducks his head in to lick up his mess while also getting another chance to be pervy and get a good whiff of Steve now that he’s doubly filthy and covered in Billy’s come. Steve gasps, and, before Billy can swallow, takes him by the chin and shoves his tongue in his mouth.

Steve licks Billy’s come out of his own mouth and hums after he pulls away, grinning lazily. “Wanted to taste you.”

“Mm,” Billy hums, boneless, delighted beyond his own comprehension. “Plenty more where that came from.” His cockiness is only a little soiled by his absolutely fucked-out voice.

Steve snickers and Billy realizes that they’re sort of hugging, in this tender embrace with each other. Billy’s tucked up under Steve’s chin with Steve’s arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back. Billy lets himself be held while he waits until he can move again.

When he can – and just barely at that, ‘cause his legs are all wobbly from exertion and orgasm and because he’s falling for the biggest goofball in Indiana – he gets himself together and has a cigarette outside. The smoke feels good filling his lungs as he leans against the car, Steve at his side, practically chugging the bottle of water he found in Billy’s passenger seat. Said,  _ “finders, keepers,”  _ as if Billy would ever deny him anything.

They’re quiet for a while and it’s comfortable. The night has plunged Hawkins into total darkness now, but Billy can still see the brown in Steve’s eyes when he makes the mistake of peeking over at him. He catches Steve looking at him, too, and they grin at each other, shy.

“Wow,” Steve breathes.

“What’s wow?” Billy’s heart pounds.

“You are,” Steve states, simple as anything.

Billy doesn’t know how to respond. Kind of wants to tell Steve that his heart just skipped several beats. He finishes his cigarette instead, though he can’t wipe the smile off his face. The one Steve put there.

“Next time,” Steve starts matter-of-factly, finishing his water, “we’re doing it in a bed. No exceptions.”

Billy flicks his cigarette butt away and takes Steve’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. Slow as the setting sun, because he wants that  _ next time _ Steve’s putting on the table. He’s just not sure when that will be.


End file.
